Nightmare
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Kirk has a nightmare, and Spock is the one to calm him down. Spock/Kirk, very mildly, if you stand on your head wearing sunglasses, squint, and say "Spirk" three times fast in a mirror.
1. Kirk

So...Yeah. This is based on what I affectionately remember as Hell Week, and my numerous anxiety dreams over my first semester, second year in college. My favorite is the one where the giant bacteria was chasing me.

Disclaimer: All I own is a Chekov action figure, currently sitting in the back of my car. Lesser-than-3  


* * *

_He sat in a meaningless class. StarFleet had made it mandatory for anyone who was actively seeking officer's training. The teacher- who in reality had been completely charmed by him- was announcing upcoming assignments. Her gaze speared him to his seat as she emphasized the consequences of being late. His mind began to race. His legs, though they weren't moving, were surely twitching under his black slacks. He almost felt the dark eyes peering into his soul, long fingers framing his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. A list of duties scrolled through the blackness. Only this time, they weren't for his classes- xenobiology, advanced physics of space, the hated communications- they were his duties as Captain. Officer training forms, requests for department transfers, new missions, so much, so much to do._

He woke up screaming and woke his lover next to him. Spock, used to these anxiety dreams by now, grabbed him and pulled him close. Spock kissed his eyes, forehead, nose, mouth, cheeks, temples- everywhere he could reach to bring his lover out from the nightmare. Spock started to bring his hands to the proper place for a mind meld, but his lover shook his head no.  
"Just hold me." He whispered. "Make me forget about my duties for a little while longer. Make sleep a refuge again."  
Spock complied. This, he could do for now.

* * *

Possibly I'll continue it into a series, with the nightmares of the rest of the crew and how their lovers/friends deal with it. Tell me what you think please.


	2. Spock

Thank you everyone who reviewed, fav'd and alerted this! You guys are what inspired me to write this much faster then normal.

Disclaimer: I'm too busy to pretend I own Nu!Trek. I'll pretend later.

* * *

Spock growled quietly to himself as his meditation was interrupted yet again. The same thing had been happening all week. He would settle down to do some quiet meditating, and then...the images would flash behind his eyes and his meditation would be interrupted for the night. Spock got up and restlessly paced the room. 'Why would the stranding of my new Captain have such an impact on me?' He thought. Spock eyed his bed and considered sleeping- something he rarely did as a Vulcan- and quickly dismissed the idea. If his meditation was ruined by these images, then sleep would most likely prove fruitless as well. Spock growled again as he came to the only logical conclusion there could be. If he were to ever regain control over his meditation, he needed to see the one person who could help him.

Spock dialed the number of the Vulcan Embassy on Earth and secretly hoped he woke the other up. Alas, when his older doppelganger answered the call, he looked looked perfectly awake. If Spock were a lesser man, he would have scowled at the unfairness of it all.  
Older Spock's eyes twinkled. "What can I do for you Mr. Spock?" he asked.  
Spock narrowed his own eyes to hid the tiredness. "I have had trouble meditating recently and it's all centered around...him," he spat out.  
Older Spock smiled. "I see. You can not fall into a peaceful mediation because of Jim."  
Spock frowned, in addition to the eye narrowing. "Yes," he hissed, "All because I stranded him for mutiny on a hostile planet. He would have been fine had he stayed in the pod."  
Older Spock gestured with one hand towards the chairs sitting by the communicator and indicated Spock should sit. "So you called to get my expert advice. You guessed that I'm used to dealing with this with my universe's Jim always getting into trouble of this nature. You're right. I am," and seeing that Spock was still standing, staring at the screen, he added, "Sit. I will explain how to achieve peaceful mediation so you can rest again, but it will take me a long time. I'm old and I need time to remember. So sit."

Several hours later- hours Spock would have used uselessly playing Chess against the computer or trying to think of a relevant experiment to keep him occupied over several nights- Older Spock explained to Spock how to deal with his problem. At the end of the call, he cautioned his younger self about how 'Jim' would often get into trouble and that Spock would learn to get used to it. Spock snorted- or as close to it as a Vulcan could- and nodded his goodbye. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ _~_~_~_~_~  
The next night, the suggestions worked like a charm and the nightmares of Kirk's gruesome death finally left Spock to meditate in peace.

* * *

I'm too tired to think of a clever way to beg/bribe for reviews, so reviews pl0x?


	3. Chekov

Oh God, the time that's passed! Sorry, I have no excuse for not banging something for this series out over the summer, but college has been redifining rape. .

I own...One on-sale Chekov action figure, several nursing books, one issue of Cosmo, a highlighter stuck in one of said nursing books, and the OST to Howl's Moving Castle, to which this was written. I own the idea of Dr. Rossetti, psychiatrist/therapist, but really, she owns herself and the name.

* * *

_Falling. They were falling. They looked peaceful, oh merciful Father above, why would he see them? He was in the ship, staring at readout as they fell, not looking at the planet horrified like the others. Surely he was still staring at the readouts, having never had his sudden intuitive insight._

The nightmares were running together now. There was Sulu being hurt by hostile natives, there was Nero succeeding in destroying Earth and with his success, Russia and all the family Chekov had left in the world being destroyed in a fiery blaze that reached up and engulfed the Enterprise and all who dwelt aboard, Chekov himself dying as a castle on chicken legs fell to the ground above him, and back to what may be the worst nightmare of all...

_Falling. They were still falling. He ran desperately through the ship, screaming for people to get out of his way, he knew how to save them. And they did, everyone who saw him moved, just like that day. He made record time getting to the control room, screaming at every engineering person in the room that he knew how to get them back, he could keep them from dying. He frantically pushed the correct buttons, only to see that the buttons he was pushing opened up the viewscreen to show everything below in exquisite detail, right down to the look on the faces of the two falling men as they realized they were beyond hope. Sulu closed his eyes and deepened his breathing while Kirk smiled, waved, and mouthed, "I forgive you." Then they were gone, falling faster than anyone could comprehend, into a chasm that swallowed them whole before swallowing the rest of the planet._

Sulu awoke to a familiar feeling. Staying still, he gently reached up and touched Chekov's hand. "I'm still here. Do you want to talk about it? Dr. Rossetti said it would help."  
Chevok shook his head, realized Sulu wasn't a cat and therefore couldn't see the motion, and replied, "Nyet. I just...I know you're still here, but I had to make sure."  
Sulu frowned, but let the matter rest. "Go back to sleep. We're both on first shift tomorrow, and the Enterprise needs her navigator in tip top shape."  
Chekov moved his hand from where it was resting on Sulu's chest and snuggled back down into the covers. "Da. I will. Good night." Chekov lay awake for a few more moments, digesting his nightmares to share with Dr. Rossetti in the mandated StarFleet crisis interventional meetings before drifting back to sleep. There wasn't much more time before he needed to be up for his shift and he wanted to make the most of it.

* * *

The crisis intervention meeting is somewhat made up. PM me if you really want to details, but suffice to say, the incidences in Nu!Trek would greatly impact a shipful of untried rookies and would constitute a crisis, needing intervention.

Thank ActionFigure!Chekov for this. It was his accusing stare from atop my pile of need-to-do-ASAP! homework combined with my guilt for leaving this for so long. I'm sorry. I won't promise it won't happen again, but reviews inspire me.


	4. Sulu

Wow. I have…I have no excuse. XD It's been a while, huh? How are y'all doin' out there? Ready for Sulu's nightmare?

* * *

_The controls were slippery in his hands, but he didn't let that stop him from doing his job. He engaged the warp and followed the rest of the fleet out into space, newly graduated pilots, one and all. He was proud of himself, for warping to Vulcan perfectly despite his nerves making him fumble. _

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. It was destroying the other ships. He turned, maneuvered, slammed on the breaks, even tried to warp away, but it was no use. The ship was breaking apart in the firefight, the pieces mingling with the other Academy's ships and their shipmates. He was dead, Captain Pike was dead, the whole damn fleet was dead and he was too._

_Another nightmare, close on the heels of the first one. He wasn't chosen to pilot any ships. He sat on his bunk, unpacking and bitterly cursing that he had been chosen to have a bunkmate and fly third shift. The ship rocked and he shook his head, sure that he could do better than the idiot flying now, if that rocking was anything to go by. His last thought before the hull was torn open and he was sucked into space was that Kirk may have cheated on the test, but at least he was creative. _

Sulu panted, staring at his ceiling. He wiped a hand over his face and took some deep breaths like he had been taught by his fencing teacher. Calming down, he shook himself and got up for some water. He glanced over at his roommate, glad that Chekov was a deep sleeper and Sulu himself made relatively little noise, even during nightmares. Chekov had his own nightmares to deal with from the disaster that nearly destroyed Starfleet- most of them did. As Sulu walked into the bathroom to get his water, he reflected that he was never happier to miss something simple when starting to warp on a starship.

* * *

I know, I know. That was not worth waiting nearly a year for right? What can I say, my OCs and school were taking up all my time. Good news is- I only have one more nightmare centered drabble planned and if I take another day off to watch all of Firefly again, I might be inspired to finish up this little series. Fingers crossed at any rate.


End file.
